


Finding Comfort

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Era, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme: Enjolras has trouble remembering things like eating and sleeping, sometimes. Combeferre is there to remind him they are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt can be found here: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=13415368#t13415368

"Enjolras, you have to take a pause."

"I'm not finished yet."

Enjolras was sitting at his desk, writing, oblivious to the fact he had missed his lunch date with Combeferre, which was very unlike him. It also meant he probably hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was time for more drastic measures.

Combeferre sighed. It wasn't what he would call an unwelcome development but Enjolras had been immersed in his work for a couple of weeks now and Combeferre always worried when he got like this, his need for change and revolution becoming all-consuming and making him forget about the basic necessities of sleep and food. 

Combeferre approached Enjolras, who had kept on scribbling, and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Enjolras, it's time to stop."

"This is important."

"So is your health." Combeferre hardened his grip in Enjolras' shoulder, feeling his sudden intake of breath.

"I can't-" Combeferre didn't let him finish a new protest. He pulled Enjolras up by his shirt collar and turned him around until they were facing each other.

"Combeferre, I must-" This time, Combeferre interrupted him with a kiss. He waited for Enjolras to lean into it, something that took less time than he expected, to pull back.

"Now, will you take a break?"

There was a slight hesitation before Enjolras answered. "I'm almost done," he said, in a pleading tone, "only a couple more hours and-"

"No." Combeferre's tone was decisive.

"But-"

"Enjolras, you're being stubborn. And you know what I'm forced to do when you act like that." 

Enjolras snorted. "Oh, and how you hate that."

Combeferre put on a more serious expression. "Are you defying me?"

Enjolras didn't give an answer, his face a mixture of defiance and uncertainty, although he met Combeferre's gaze straight on, a silent battle of will that Combeferre was sure to win.

The fact that Enjolras wanted to lose helped, of course.

Combeferre got closer to Enjolras, their bodies almost touching. "Well?" he asked, "Will you behave?"

Enjolras clenched and unclenched his fists. He dropped his gaze for a moment and it was enough.

He attempted one last weak protest, but Combeferre didn't allow it.

"Enough," he said, dragging Enjolras closer to the bed. "Do you know why I'm forced to treat you like this? Because you're terrible at taking care of yourself. And every time you get like this, overworking yourself with little food or sleep, I'm the one who has to slap some sense into you, because you won't listen to anyone else. Do you have any idea how tiresome that is?" Combeferre sighed, more for effect than anything else. Enjolras was looking properly chastised, fidgeting in his place, a faint blush on his face. "So, you'll you do as I say?"

Enjolras gave him a single, jerky nod. Combeferre smiled, satisfied.

"Take off your clothes, then."

Enjolras did as he was told. He folded every piece of clothing carefully and placed it in the chair.

Combeferre gazed appreciatively over Enjolras' elegant body, savouring the nice flush spreading through the naked skin.

Enjolras lay across Combeferre's lap, as indicated, his lean frame allowing him to fit comfortably.

"You know I take no pleasure in doing this." Enjolras lifted his head, but he wasn't in a good position to glare at him. He might not appreciate the blatant lying, but Combeferre liked playing the stern authority figure and he was in charge. "I keep hoping someday you'll take the lessons I teach you to heart, but you don't. You fall back in bad habits and it becomes my responsibility to steer you back to the right path."

"I'm not-"

"Hush." Combeferre pinched Enjolras' bottom in warning. "It seems I have been too easy on you." He made a small pause, caressing Enjolras' ass with a soothing motion. "I won't make that mistake now."

The first smack landed with a loud thud. Combeferre followed it with a few more light slaps evenly spread out, until the skin was a nice pink colour.

He finished with a couple of swats to the thighs, which got a surprised yelp out of Enjolras. Combeferre gave him a little moment of respite, before leaning to pick up the wooden brush from the side table. 

"Combeferre, what are you doing?" Enjolras complained.

Combeferre dragged the coarse boar bristles over Enjolras' already sensitive ass and answered, "Not going easy on you."

He felt Enjolras tense in his lap. Enjolras wasn't very fond of the brush, which was reason enough for Combeferre to use it, seeing as this was punishment. He gave Enjolras time to decide if he wanted to continue.

In the end, he didn't protest. Combeferre felt his body relax slightly, which was as much assent as he was going to get.

He directed the first hits to the cheeks, where it would sting a little less. Still, Enjolras gasped and clutched the bed cover. He didn't try to get away, not yet, but Combeferre held his waist tighter anyway.

He continued in the same way, Enjolras becoming more agitated with each blow, until his ass had a nice pattern of bright red marks.

Combeferre allowed Enjolras a pause to catch his breath before focusing in more sensitive areas.

The first blow to the thighs made Enjolras cry out. Combeferre was sure he was biting his lip during the subsequent blows, attempting to control himself. That wouldn’t do. 

Enjolras started to move more, trying to wiggle away. Combeferre increased his hold on him.

"Enjolras, you have to stop fighting me." Combeferre punctuated his words by hitting the crease just below the buttock. Enjolras began sobbing in earnest, but Combeferre didn’t stop.

He kept swatting his rear, hitting the cheeks harder than he had before, until Enjolras’ body went limp, defeated.

Combeferre threw the brush away and pulled Enjolras into his arms. Enjolras responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Combeferre and hiding his face on his shoulder, still sobbing softly.

Combeferre was always guiltily grateful for that, for the reassurance he hadn't committed some unforgivable sin that could ruin their friendship.

He petted Enjolras' back and whispered sweet nothings to his hair, until Enjolras’ breathing evened out.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. Sore. A bit cold." Enjolras talked in the direction of Combeferre's collarbone, quite unwilling to move.

"Let me take care of that." Enjolras let escape a small whimper when Combeferre got up, but he was gone only enough time to retrieve a nightshirt and some ointment.

He helped Enjolras put the nightshirt on and made him lie down so he could rub the ointment over Enjolras’ bottom. 

"Better?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras only sighed, a bit drowsy. "Why don't I get you something to eat?"

Enjolras half turned to look at him and considered his answer for a moment. "Not yet. Come here.” Enjolras extended his hand and pulled Combeferre to his side.

Combeferre pressed a quick kiss to his lips, which became far less quick when Enjolras refused to let go. 

“You should rest,” Combeferre warned, although he didn’t pull away. Enjolras shook his head and lifted his hips to rut against him. He was hard, but so had been Combeferre for a while now. His own discomfort could wait, however.

“Would you mind?” asked Enjolras. 

Combeferre grinned and placed a last kiss on his lips. He trailed a few more down Enjolras' body and pulled the nightshirt up, exposing him. 

He swallowed Enjolras' prick easily, the motion quite familiar by now. Enjolras gasped and moaned as Combeferre sucked and licked and teased, dragging things as much as he could.

Enjolras held on to Combeferre’s hair, pulling a little, and mumbled, "Please, please, please," under his breath. Combeferre wrapped his hand around Enjolras’ cock, the wet friction the only thing necessary to bring him to climax.

Combeferre let Enjolras have a moment to get his bearings before ordering him under the covers.

"But you..."

"You need sleep, Enjolras. Come on." Combeferre helped Enjolras up and then back down to the bed, making sure he was resting comfortably.

Enjolras was yawning and clearly about to fall asleep, but he didn't let go of Combeferre, insisting he stayed with him.

"Fine, fine," Combeferre relented. "But let me take off my shoes, at least." He did so, along with some extraneous pieces of clothing, but Enjolras still have demands to make.

"Oh, would you mind taking a look at my writing? I think I misquoted Saint-Just somewhere."

Combeferre rolled his eyes. Of course Enjolras couldn't go a half hour without his thoughts going back to revolution.

He picked up the papers anyway. To be completely honest, he wasn't much better in that regard.

"Now, come here," Enjolras called.

"You're a very demanding lover," Combeferre said, while getting into bed, "I don't know why I put up with you."

Enjolras gave no answer, besides a huffed laugh. He simply huddled closer, his head in Combeferre's lap, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I' also on [tumbrl](http://sonotadream.tumblr.com), if anyone wants to say hi.


End file.
